¿Cuánto vale esa mujer?
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - ¿Es la ideal para ti? acaso has olvidado mis caricias, las noches que compartimos ¿cuánto vale esa mujer? para que tu un Potter sea feliz a su lado o es más bien que finges si es eso tú no puedes olvidar lo que vivimos, sé que te hice daño y lo estoy pagando con creces pero era un niña tonta que lo único que sabe hacer es llorar por ti ahora que es mujer...


**N/A  
**

**Hice este one shot pensando en un capítulo doloroso de mi vida espero les guste**

* * *

_**One Shot**_

Mi esposo Scorpius ha aparcado el automóvil en la dirección establecida en la tarjeta de invitación baja para rodear el auto y abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero mi expresión es neutra sabe que odio venir a fiestas como estas más si corro el riesgo de verte y caer de nueva cuenta en depresión siempre que te veo a lo lejos vienen semanas de lágrimas, licor y peleas entre ambos, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa pero ambos nos empeñamos en fingir que no es así por eso las máscaras han llegado en las sonrisas que le damos al anfitrión de la fiesta el jefe del departamento de Leyes Mágicas el señor Lorcan Scamander de tan solo 21 años y con un futuro expectacular, saludamos a su gemelo Lyssander Scamander jefe del departamento de Aurores ahijado de Harry Potter pues tiene un gran potencial ambos tan iguales en físico pero tan diferentes en personalidad el primero es sensible, buen amigo y compañero el segundo agresivo, seguro de si mismo, un ser con confianza y conquistador de mujeres entre ellas yo nadie lo sabe pero siempre que lo visito por "asuntos de negocio" terminamos acostandonos sobre su escritorio es algo que no puedo evitar porque quiero quitarme el olor de tu piel odio sentir aún tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo aquellas caricias que me volvían loca a los quince años cuando después de terminar me decía que me amabas y buscaba tu boca era mi manera de decirte que también te amaba que no quería que me dejaras nunca pero al contrario fui yo quien te dejo por los consejos de su madre más bien de una perra que quería dinero ilimitado y es justo lo que tienen los Malfoy, se abren las puertas dejando ver el gran salón por donde desfilan antiguos amigos de escuela la reunión fue idea de Lorcan quien desde hace mucho no ve a todos en especial a ti que te la pasas viajando por el mundo muggle pero que en ocasiones especiales visitas el mundo mágico con tu adorada esposa como la odio, saludamos en el camino a varios compañeros de Slytherin mi antigua casa donde muchos creyeron no servía pero que a los 17 años descubrieron que naci para estar ahí al hacerte lo que te hice no sabes cuanto me he odiado por eso pero no puedo hacer ya nada, mi esposo se separa de mi para saludar a sus socios de negocios en el mundo muggle mientras camino a sentarme en una mesa y ver si te presentas a la vez deseo que lo hagas pero por una parte quiero que no vayas como siempre lo haces, quiero ver de nuevo tu cara y sentir tus manos aunque se que es un sueño pero ten por seguro que me esmerare en que por una última vez tu y yo estemos en una cama. Es mi tercer vaso de whisky si soy una mujer alcohólica por tu culpa más bien por mis estúpideces pero no puedo hacer nada mi eposo se acerca a mi con cara de fastidio - Rose ¿quieres comportarte? - me dice quitandome la bebida de las manos para sonreirme fingidamente a lo que le sonrió de igual manera - No, pero t puedes ir a acostarte con quien te de la gana querido - le digo levantandome pero me abraza por la cintura aprentandome con sus dedos lastimandome - Te quedas conmigo ¿escuchaste? - me suelta para jalarme donde sus socios odio no poder decirle que me deje sola pero tampoco puedo darme ese lujo porque necesito que su dinero mantenga mi bebida.

No te he visto llegar ni a ti ni a ella cuando veo que entran por la puerta Amanda Parkinson de la mano de su esposo Jonathan Zabini ambos caminan donde nosotros - Rose querida - me dice esta besando mi mejilla le sonrió a lo que ella suelta una risita que es secundada por su esposo como los odio - Scorp deberías hacerle un hijo - le dice este a mi esposo que inmediatamente niega con la cabeza, claro que no porque no puedo tener hijos con él porque no quiere traer a esta vida a un desdichado dice el pero tarde o temprano tendra que hacerlo por ordenes de mami y papi hasta yo lo se, me separo de ellos para ir en busca de otro trago pero en el camino choco con Lyssander que disimuladamente pasa la mano por mis caderas - Disculpe señora Malfoy - sonríe coquetamente para seguir caminando, siento que mi esposo lo aniquila con la mirada para caminar hacía mi - ¿Por qué no te pones un letrero que diga puta Rose? - dice besando mi mejilla mientras siento que las lágrimas estan por llegar es por eso que lo beso en los labios sonriendole para molestarlo - Solo soy tu puta Scorp - me separo para caminar y sentarme en la mesa mientras bebo más whisky cuando siento que se sientan a mi lado y para mi desgracia es Amanda - Deberías dejar de beber - me dice esta quitandome el vaso así que la miro furiosa - No me vengas con que eres mi amiga porque ni tu te lo crees - le digo volteando la vista buscandote quiero verte Albus - Lo he visto no tarda en llegar - la miro con la sonrisa en mi cara y ella suspira para levantarse, necesito verte quiero verte ahora, se escucha que la puerta se abre dejandote ver con un traje negro pero no traes saco solo la camisa azul arremangada hasta los codos te ves estupendo con el cabello alborotado como siempre, alto y con ese aire soñador que te caracteriza pero te detienes mirando a la puerta me levanto para saludarte quiero abrazarte es la primera vez que te veo de nuevo desde hace cuatro años me detengo al ver que entra por la puerta tu mujer ¿cómo pude olvidarla? la gran señorita Leire Nott ahora Leire Potter tu mujer desde los 19 años se ve espectacular con ese vestido y la juventud y felicidad que irradia reparo en que su vientre se ve abultado ¿esta embarazada? no eso es imposible tú solo querías hijos conmigo ¡lo dijiste! me ves y pasas de largo como si no me conocieras aspiro tu perfume hueles delicioso, doy media vuelta para ver como saludas a tus amigos que se levantan para saludarlos - ¡Albus! - te dicen felices de verte de nuevo mientras tú sonríes y los abrazas al igual que tu esposa quien es saludada con besos - ¡¿Van a tener un bebé?! - les pregunta uno de los antiguos leones y ustedes asienten felices mientras siento que se abre el piso bajo mis pies - Tiene cuatro meses - acaricias su pansita mientras ella acaricia tu cabello siento que alguien se ha colocado detrás de mi - Puedes subir a las habitaciones de arriba - es Lorcan, sin perder tiempo subo a una corriendo por las escaleras necesito acostarme un rato no quiero que veas que aún me duele.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado cuando escucho que tocan la puerta para abrirla me levanto para observar que te recargas en la puerta mirandome con empatía - Albus - me levanto para abrazarte y tratar de probar tus labios pero me detienes por los hombros - No Rose - me tomas de la mano para conducirme a la cama y sentarnos - ¿Entonces a qué has venido? ¡¿A hecharme en cara lo que te hice?! ¡¿A restregarme tu felicidad?! ¡Contesta! - te digo explotando y levantandome de la cama para ponerme en frente de ti a lo que tú sonríes - La misma de siempre, no te hagas la víctima porque no lo eres - te observo con dolor por las palabras que has dicho tú jamás las dirías - ¿Me olvidaste? - te pregunto acercandome a ti pero te levantas para caminar por la estancia - Lo hice - me contestas recargandote de nuevo en la puerta mientras me siento en la cama tratando de no llorar - Lamento haberte lastimado - te digo desde el fondo de mi corazón porque es verdad y necesito que lo sepas - Cuando teníamos quince años te amaba y te lo demostraba de todas las maneras posibles pero la principal era en la cama donde ambos eramos felices, a los diesciseis quería un hijo contigo y te dije que solo contigo un día hablaste con tu madre y al día siguiente me dijiste que me querías no que me amabas sino que me querías aún así continue con la relación Rose sin estar seguro de que me amabas y de pronto te haces amiga de Malfoy cuando lo odiabas, a los diesisiete años me dejas diciendo que nunca me amaste que solo lo hacías por cariño no espera ¿cómo dijiste? ¡por una obra de caridad! te desée lo mejor y te deje en la torre no se si lloraste pero yo si y tu lo viste en mis ojos al día siguiente incluso mis amigos y mis hermanos te reclamaron pero tú los mandaste al carajo, después te haces novia de Malfoy, ¿qué lamentas? ¿haberme lastimado? ¿haberme dejado? ¿haberme pisoteado? ¿lastimarme con tus palabras? ¿dejarme solo? ¿hacerme daño? ¿provocar mis lágrimas? ¿no ser feliz con Malfoy ahora? ¿verme feliz con Leire? ¿qué lamentas Rose? - me preguntas no enojado solo porque si o es algo más no es porque quieres dejarme atrás de una vez por todas - Lamento todo y lo he pagado con creces Albus - ríes ante las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas - Mentiría sino te dijera que me alegro del dolor que sufres ahora porque de alguna manera es el mismo que yo senti hace tiempo por ti - abres la puerta pero me levanto para detenerte - ¿Cuánto vale esa mujer? - te pregunto mientras las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas te sueltas de mi agarre para apartarme de ti - Ella vale cada sonrisa, cada suspiro, cada sueño realizado, vale el hijo que lleva en su vientre pero sobre todo vale la pena el haber dado el paso de olvidarte - abres la puerta dejandome sola en la habitación, veo el reloj en la pared siendo las nueve entonces recuerdo la visita de mi madre la gran Hermione Granger que se enamoro de su mejor amigo pero este solo quería a mi tía Ginny es por eso que esta busco que yo alejara a Lily Luna de Scorp para hacernos con la fortuna y como una tonta caí en sus planes ahora la odio por todo el dolor que me ha causado la muy maldita.

Entro al sanitario para arreglar mi maquillaje y bajar de nueva cuenta al salón me detengo en las escaleras al ver que estas bailando con ella por primera vez noto que ella te dice que te ama en su mirada como yo lo hice antes cuando te sonreía o cuando te demostraba mi apoyo, escucho la risa de ella que al parecer te encanta porque la tomas del mentón para depositar un suave beso en sus labios haciendo que ella se sonroje y baje la mirada es uan persona excelente al menos eso dicen supe por los diarios que ella dejo a su familia al casarse contigo porque sus padres no aceptaban que se casara contigo un Potter cuando habrían preferido se casara con un mago más poderoso, ella abandono todo por ti y yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo me deje llevar por mi madre pero mentiría si dijera que no tengo la culpa porque la tengo pude haber elegido lo que quería pero preferi hacer feliz a mi madre y ahora no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, a lo lejos veo a mi esposo con una mujer quiza la conquista del día sonrió al menos el se divertira porque yo ya no quiero hacerlo más, la pista termina y empieza una balada la sujetas de la cintura mientras ella coloca sus manos en tu cuello parecen un par de enamorados siento envidia de ella te pregunte ¿cuánto vale esa mujer? porque quería escuchar de tus labios las palabras definitivas de que no te esperara y no lo hare lo prometo dejare que seas feliz con ella y tratare de buscar mi felicidad no se si la encontrare pero al menos estoy feliz de que tu la hayas encontrado, bajo las escaleras para caminar a la salida pero escucho que gritan mi nombre volteo para ver que es tu mujer quien me llama se suelta de ti y camina hacía mi bajo tu mirada y la de algunos que no entienden la situación me tenso al ver que se coloca delante de mi con una de sus manos limpia mis lágrimas para sonreirme y quitarse una cadena la reconozco es la que rechaze el ltimo día cuando te deje - Te pertenece a ti no a mi, espero que con ella cierres este capítulo y abras uno mejor - besa mi mejilla para sonreirme darse la vuelta y volver contigo, sonrió y me doy vuelta me la coloco en el cuello para abordar el carro que me llevara a casa, las lágrimas caen pero no las evito, tu mujer vale más que yo lo reconozco y me atrevería a pensar que vale más que cualquier mujer que esta en la fiesta, te deseo lo mejor.

* * *

**N/A**

**De antemano les agradezco el tomarse el tiempo para leerlo. Gracias**


End file.
